Chose Of Fate
by FoxHerra
Summary: In a world where DC and Marvel comics clash a young girl named Herra Howlett meets Conner Kent aka Superboy. Herra makes the chose to once again meet her second mentor and live a quieter life but does fate of a different plan?
1. Chapter 1

A Choose Of Fate

A/N: hay peeps this is a little fanfic I'm writing for fun its kind a RP style and by that I mean it switches from each persons view every other chapter/Part (there are three in this one) this is also a AU and very messy when it comes to a timeline you'll have to try and guess some things because I'm not going to tell you every detail. This is also very different from my usual style and my first time writing this way so if there's anything I can improve on just let me know

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides Herra. I do not own DC or Marvel (thank God)

Now on to the story

Chapter One: Lost?

I walked down the empty Streets of Gotham City the only thing on my mind was leaving everyone at the mansion "How could I be so cruel" I thought to my self as I remember the look on Rogue's face… "What's wrong with-" my sentence was cut short. I looked up to see a dark haired boy around my age towering above me (by like an inch) "I'm sorry" I muttered staring into his eyes "its fine, I was just asking if you were lost" he slightly tilted his head. I mentally face palmed my brain. 'You didn't bump into him he was talking to you. Duh' I quickly glanced behind me before turning and answering but he beet me to it "I thought as much" was his stupidly cool response "I was just looking for someone" that was a stupid response "who?" he repeated. I clearly wasn't with it to day "A friend" 'sort of' I added under my breath. He replied rather sarcastically so I'm guessing he herd "he sounds like a really good friend" he shoved his hands in his pockets as if he knew he'd be standing there for a while "who said it was a he?" I said rather threateningly "you look like your about to smash someone's face in" I gave him a 'what?' look and in return he jerked his head at my fists and I looked down only to see he was right I quickly relaxed my hands "that's an under sate meant" I replied carelessly "you sure you cam-" his voice became distant as I began to focus on other things 'wait what was that?' as I shoved past him he finally notice I wasn't listening and began to look around too 'I swear I saw something'

I whipped around at the sound of the teens voice "no please tell me your not looking for-" a huge black figure dropped down behind me "hello tigress" said the deep voice of Batman.

Chapter Two: Old Friend

Conner stood behind the young girl, compared to her he was pretty tall. Tigress turned around grabbing my attention again "sorry for the wait" I said quickly. Conner was about to walk off but I called him back "isn't it time you head home?" I hinted that Superman was looking for him but it didn't seem to make any difference "Yep" Conner replied calmly as he continued walking. After he was out of sight Tigress finally spoke up "you know him?" the young girl asked "yes his name is Conner" I replied simply "I'm sure Clark would like to meet you before you join" she shot me a glare that would make your heart skip a beat "I never said I was joining!" she snapped at me " I think ill go and get a dorm at a school or something" Once again her demeanor changed, she seemed unsure "at least come and meet Clark" I said stepping forward. I was about to place my hand on her shoulder but then I remember it was no longer my place. "I know who Clark is! I don't need to 'meet him'" she snapped looking up at me after staring at her shoes "but he doesn't know who you are" I gave her that look she was probably hoping she'd never she again "I'm not your little Robin anymore" her voice sounded a little different no resentment no shame but a whole lot of regret "so how are they?" she must have noticed I meant her 'family' because she went right back into her dark black hole "ill meet him but then I need to find a dorm. I'm not joining"

Chapter Three: An Ordinary Day?

"Kara get your butt down here!" Lois's voice rang out through the house "I'm not coming down" the young girl yelled from the attic "don't make me send Clark up there!" for some odd reason that didn't seem very threatening to Kara and Lois knew it. Kara heard some quiet cursing before the woman's voice yelled out again "Clark! Your devil of a child won't come down from the attic" all was silent besides the quiet murmurs of Lois and Clark. Then she heard Clarks voice, "Kara come down here. Lois tells me you've been lying to her about-" KNOCK-KNOCK. Clark was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door and Clark was more then happy to answer the door then the call for discipline… and so was Kara.

"Hello" I said as I opened the door. It was Bruce and a young girl around Conner's age 'where was he?' I thought to my self. "Hay Clark" the dark haired man said with a slight puzzled look on his face "I'm I interrupting anything?" "No not at all" I said rather hastily as I opened the door wide, stepping aside. "So um Clark" Bruce began before a loud voice stopped him. "Hay Bruce, Hay Clark, Hay-" Kara stopped short and stared at the unknown figure in front of her "um do I know you?" she said tapping her chin "this is Herra" Bruce quickly clarified. The young girl nodded her head in a greeting before stepping all the way in side. I began to walk into the living room but stopped as I realized Kara had started up a one way conversation with Herra in the door way. The dark haired girl just nodded in reply as Kara continued talking about her self and her family "and my older 'brother's' name is Conner" Herra suddenly perked up at this. She turned and to look at Bruce, who was still in the hallway. She looked at him with a questioning face that also looked a bit surprised. Bruce just nodded as if he knew her thoughts…

A/N: hay peeps thought id say good-bye before you left to review or read another fanfic :)

I'd also like to say if there's anyone you'd like to see in this story please let me know and ill be glad to squeeze them into the story lol

bye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Four: Just A Little Bit Corny

"Lets sit down in the living room" he said just a couple of steps ahead of me. Bruce nodded his head and walked forward then turning out of sight, clearly knowing where he was going. I followed slowly behind as the young girl talked about her family and what not. "Would you like anything to drink?" the 'crony hair cut man' said. I shook my head no as Bruce clarified "no, were good". The dark haired man sat down, Bruce slowly sat down afterwards. I made my way to the one-person seat and sat down with my legs under me. Bruce glared at me, clearly preferring I sat next to him. "This is Clark, Herra" Bruce said as if he knew I would get up to shake his hand.

"I'm Herra," I said getting up to shake his hand before sitting down by Bruce. "Nice to meet you" was his cheery reply. "This is the girl I was telling you about" Bruce said. All the sudden Clarks face looked surprised "then why didn't we meet at mount- I mean well why-" Bruce quickly interrupted his awkwardness "Herra has known about me and the Justice League for a long time… but only recently wanted to join" I grumbled under my breath 'no' before Clark responded "does she know who everyone is?" Clark looked slightly shaken up by the whole idea but Bruce quickly added in all the details "no she does not. She's been living with the X-Men and has decided to leave the 'superhero business' for a while" Bruce brought down his hands from the quotations and looked over at me as if he expected an objection, but there was none on my part. "Then why does she need to talk to me?" Clark asked. Bruce hung his head low "because I insisted she join anyways" Bruce suddenly looked up with a stern look on his face.

Clark asked me some questions and I gave him some answers. There was nothing special about his questions neither was there anything odd he just asked them and I just answered them. Before they knew it we were gone. Kara looked sad but Clark looked just a little bit happy…

Chapter Five: Innocent until proven guilty

As we walked out I looked over at Herra expecting a scolding from the young girl but she just walked on in silence "would you like to stay with me?" I asked, it probably sounded more like an order then a question "I said I was going to find a dorm" Herra replied calmly. "Would you like me to help find one?" I inquired there was a small pause before she answered, "I guess" she replied. We walked on in silence for a while before I spoke up "I actually know a great place for you to stay at" "Really!" Herra said as she turned around to face me with a slight smile on her face. I began to feel slightly guilty inside but that didn't stop me "yes, it's a nice school near here" I responded pulling out my phone to call Alfred.

We drove down several streets before we made it to the slightly quiet college. I decided to sit up front with Alfred so that he wouldn't say anything about the college… and luckily he didn't but all was well Herra fell in love with the one dorm they had open… it was a rather nice one which I was hoping had nothing to do with me being there. But after a long conversation and unpacking-ish I finally left.

Chapter Six: Nock At The Door

It was about my fifth time nocking on Herra's door if it was up to me I wouldn't even be nocking on her door but Bruce wanted me to check up on her while I was in town slash on my way to Happy Harbor "Gosh this girl could sleep through a hurricane" I said to my self as I tried picking the lock. It didn't take long before I got the door open but as soon as did Herra jolted up "its me Dick" I shouted out knowing what might have happen if I hadn't "What? Dick! What are you doing here?" Herra said falling back onto her pillow "Bruce wanted me to check on you sense I was passing by" I replied stepping into the room "can I go back to bed?" Herra asked sitting up "you do realize your late for your first class" I stated looking around the less then crowded bed room "yes I know-wait how did you know my classes? no never mind I don't want to know" Herra said getting up out of bed. She was wearing jeans and a tank top and still had on her dog tag, she looked like she fell asleep reading or probably drawing "do me a favor and tell Bruce I don't need a babysitter… and take off those sunglasses" Herra added grabbing some clothes out of a bag "oh yeah sorry almost forgot yeah-know cause I'm heading over to Mount Justice" I hinted as I took off my sunglasses "yeah good for you" Herra said carelessly as she walked into the bath room closing the door behind her


End file.
